Rainbow Castle
by UtsukushiixxAozora
Summary: sasori is the new kid in a Mental Hospital along with his little sister. He has a fear of losing his sister and she smells death. Rated M for Hidan. Not very good summary. sorry. read for more! Maybe a little Romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my next story. Hope you enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter one-<p>

White-

It couldn't seep through or even find an entrance. The yellow ball of sunlight was stuck outside while they were stuck in. The walls were white and clean and beautiful to be near.

If you liked white.

But there were those people who hated the colour, so clean and pure, mocking the souls that were far from the perfect colour.

The only relaxing thing about this place was the fact that no one could judge. If you thought someone was insane, you were more so. It was a peaceful place for the crazies. Those who thought insane, those who were insane, those who were suicidal, those how didn't belong in the normal world. They are all here.

Though not many new people arrive in the crazy house, there were times when they did and when they did, everyone seemed to put their problems away and greet new into their world.

This was one of those days that everyone stops and greets.

The slightest bit of sunlight crept into the main room as a man in a white cloak walked it followed by someone, then another.

"Two? There has never been," the words slipped from nearly everyone in the room, including the nurses watching over them all.

"Once before and that it," another nurse said studying them.

There was a small girl clinging to the others arm as the doctor led them in with calm words. The older one was looking around, holding the girl close to his side, giving anyone that dare look him in the eyes a glare back.

"This one doesn't seem nice," A boy across spoke softly to another boy near him.

"Not at all," Many other than the one boy said.

"He is just protective of his sister... If it is his sister," The boy spoke as he watched the doctor leave and the two new stay where they were, the girl burying deeper into the boys arm.

Suddenly someone dash to them. He had short brown hair, "Hi!" This boy had the softest green eyes as he looked at them, "Who are you both?"

"KIBA! Stop it!" The other boy said as he moved toward as well and the small girl clung on harder to his arm and he gave the boys a death glare.

"Death... You smell of it," The girl hissed and her brother grabbed her closer.

"Please leave us alone," the boy said simply and turned with his sister and moved toward a chair where they sat down.

Kiba looked at the other boy, "What the hell?"

"Leave them be, Kiba," The blonde haired boy said simply and looked at his green eyed friend, his own blue eyes soft and looking innocent.

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Blondie."

"Don't call me Blondie," the blonde boy hissed as he walked away.

"Another like us," A small girl said as she sat where she had always been. Her short black hair swaying about softly to the breeze the air con brought them.

"Indeed," the blonde said softly, pushing his hair from his eyes. "They will get use to it all."

"They will," she said softly, ignoring the boy as she looked at the book in front of her, doing the same thing the boy did and moved the hair from her eyes and grabbed a nearby laying pencil as she scribbled.

Drawing was allowed and they had classes for Art, Music and even performing to give them something to do in this small place. There weren't many here but enough to enjoy a class, showing off what they had done.

Both these kids loved their art but they were both different in styles but they both still seemed to enjoy it all the same.

"Deidara. Can I have the blue?" The girl looked at the blonde with a glare as he huffed and handed her a blue and she growled, "NOT THAT SHADE!"

Deidara huffed and threw the packet of pencils at the girl, "Then get the right one!"

"I would if you didn't hog the fucking colours you Douche!" She hissed at her brother.

"SHIA! DEIDARA! Stop fighting!" A nurse called from her spot as she looked at the chess board in front of her and the two stopped fighting.

Shia huffed at him before turning up her nose and colouring in the piece of paper in front of her while the boy did the same.

"Oi! Blondie!" Deidara flinched as he lifted his head to the sound of the annoying brown head.

"Kiba…" He huffed and continued colouring, hearing his sister laugh at him. "You little BITCH!"

Then it started as he dived over and attacked his sister in a violent act as she Screamed at his move before biting him hard, "LET ME GO YOU BLOODY FREAK!"

The nurses dashed over to pulled the two apart before one ended up killing the other in the deadly battle they fought.

"He… he is here," There was a soft hiss from a little way away and Shia , finally pulled from Deidara looked over at the voice and saw the small girl still clinging to her brothers arm.

He had his hand pressed to the girl's orangey red hair and he was watching the fighters as his eyes pierced into the air and his deep red hair was sparking in directions, some spiking over his face.

"What?" Shia hissed stepping to the new two and the girl behind him hissed back the same words she had only seconds before and Shia watched them both as the boy gave a low growl and stepped back with his sister but Shia stepped forward, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!"

"He has no limits. He noms at your soul. Killing it all. Killing you, eating you, inside. Out," the girl let out a hissing laugh and her brother seemed to be shaking.

"Settle, Aoi. It's ok. He won't get you anymore," The red head was stroking the girl's hair back softly.

Deidara grabbed his sister's shoulder, "Leave them alone, Miss. Temperamental."

"You Shut the Fuck up, Blondie," She hissed her own laughter and he huffed and turned to walk away before he stopped mid track and suddenly his mind went blank as his body shook.

"T…Two new. 15+2," He had a shaky breath as he tried to focus but it was long gone and 'they' was all there.

'Your insane, DeiDei!'

'What makes you think we talk?'

'Surprise. We got em… again.'

He was still shaking and he tried to snap but the nurses already had him in a grip to shake him out of his trance but he had already gone deeper and deeper into a point of no return and no savior from the outside world.

But there they both were. The new two. The girl was looking right at him from behind her brother still. Her brother was now looking a lot less shaky.

"I told you… They stunk of death… Why does my own brother not believe me that they do? Every one of them," The girl hissed and Deidara watched her. "Someone close has died. Someone near your heart."

He couldn't get in a word before the girls scream was all the echoed his mind and he was snapped from the trance as he just gave a look around. The girl was nestled over the red heads lap, curled in a neat ball almost like a kitten on a winter's day. But this was different to a kitten. A kitten wouldn't scream death in a situation like they were in. Deidara pulled from the nurses arms and dashed to them, "What the hell are you!" he snarled and the girl flinched from her brothers arms and gave the blonde boy a tilted her.

"See… you. Stink. Of. It," she looked at him with a half smile on her lips as she looked between her and the others in the room before stepping back and looking at Shia. "She too."

Shia snarled and walked forward, "What the Fuck you talking about me for."

Then the older boy snapped in, "Shall we not swear in front of my Sisssster." He hissed her title and stood from the chair as the nurses dashed over.

"Calm down you four. It's alright. Shia. Deidara. Leave the two 'News' alone," the nurse spoke softly and scurried the two along and sighed as she turned to the other two, "I'm Sorry about that, Kiddos."

"You… You two…" the girl gave a soft whine into her brother and the nurse just watched her as she kept pushing the others along.

"Shhh, Aozora. It's alright," The older boy said softly as her stroked his sister's hair back and she seemed to purr into his arm.

"Sori-San," She purred her brother's nickname and he smiled softly at her, "Why did mother leave us here? I'm not insane."

"You 'smell' death. You're insane," Shia snickered, listening to the words of the girl and the girl just gave her a look back that said looked like she was confused that Shia couldn't.

"Please stop insulting my sister," The boy said with a half growl as he stepped forward and Shia spun around fully and walked back, despite the nurse's dismay.

"And if I don't?" She said and took another step forward and the red head boy sighed and stepped again.

"You will know," He hissed in her face before the nurse grabbed his arm and he let out a yelp of surprise at the touch before scurrying back to his sister.

"All of you break it up," The nurse gave them all a growl of displeasure of the fighting before she moved back to her game, one eye on the game, one eye on the fighters.

"Sasori… Why can't they smell him?" She gave the red head a look and the nurses all looked at her.

"That one isn't crazy or insane. She is just traumatized," A nurse said to the others and the orange haired girl looked at them.

"I am insane though… I know it. You know it. 'They' know it," she said as she looked toward Shia, Deidara and Kiba and they all looked away from them but Shia who gave a know it all smirk to the girl and she gave a deathly glare back though it wasn't what she had meant it to be.

"Of course we…" She was cut off with a slap over the head by the blonde as he laughed at her 'ow' and he sat back down, happy now.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" another nurse screamed and the room when quiet. Aozora looked at the nurse with a tilted head, wondering what she had done wrong.

"Aoi. You need to stop it. It's the first day and you are already in trouble. They won't keep us if we keep causing trouble," The red headed boy patted his sister's head again.

"But I did nothing, Sasori-San," She whined and snuggled into her brothers arm again.

"I kno…" he was just starting to speak but in came the loudest noise and suddenly a crash echoed the room before someone started yelling.

"You god dam fuck up! How could you fucking do that you hyper active Bitch!" Were the words said in an annoyed voice.

"HIDAN! STOP SWEARING!" An older feminine voice yelled.

"I'm not a 'fuck' up," A younger voice called.

"No dear. You're not," The older voice said again.

"But she broke the drums again! THAT'S WHAT I CALL A FUCK UP!" Hidan growled and walked back into the main room from the music room and saw the two new kids, "Who the hell are they?"

"Hidan! Be nice," A nurse said and looked at the silver haired boy and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Who are they?" He said a little nicer but it was still rough and sounded nausty.

"Whos who…" Another person said as she moved from the music room and gasped as she saw them, "NEW PEOPLE!" She screamed and dashed at them both. "HI! I'm Alexia! I'll be you new best friend."

Aozora hissed as she moved into her brother more. Sasori sighed, "Sorry. P..Please leave us alone."

"Alexia… behave around the new kids," A nurse said and she just nodded and dashed back into the music room.

* * *

><p>WOOT! This was longer then all my chapters on any of my other story! I am so happy to have this new story up and going as I was so annoyed to see me with only one story and my sister with 7… messed up is it not… AND SHE IS YOUNGER THEN ME.<p>

Oh well. Know I have a second story up and I will update with Shadow Angel so I will keep both stories up and running.

Thanks to my sister(Tiny007) for Alexia.

Thanks to Shia Chi No Ame for Shia.

Thanks to my group for the idea.

Please review so I know this idea may go somewhere.

UtsukushiixxAozora. (New Pen Name so yeah!)


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two of Rainbow Castle. I know this has taken forever but I tried. I know not much happens but I have planned a lot for later chapters. I got everyone enjoys this chapter.

Disclaimer: I 'sadly' don't own Naruto or any of its characters and I also don't own Shia but I have permission to use. I do Aozora though.

* * *

><p>The room had long fallen quiet as they all were allowed to play with art stuff so most of them were happy but some weren't as quiet and happy as others and the nurses were all watching Shia as she drew.<p>

She was the main trouble maker but they had all had their share of problem caused and encouraged fights and were all watched.

But not close enough.

"YOU! Give me my pencil back!" said trouble maker called as the silver haired boy dashed away to his desk with the new two.

"NO! Cow! We don't haz red over here!" he called back to her as he sat and coloured his picture.

"I'll give you red in a second, you will bleed enough red to supply everyone," Shia said as her chair squeaked as she pushed out.

A nurse stood, "settle, Shia." she said as she began walk after Shia who was glaring at Hidan as she watched him.

"He stole my fucking pencil!" She growled at the nurse and the nurse gave a terrified look before continuing for the girl.

"KIBA TOOK YA PURPLE!" Hidan gave a laughing growl and Shia stopped in her tracks and turned with a glaring eye at the boy at her table.

"He fucking what?" she said as she took slow steps to the desk and Kiba gave a yelp as he shrunk back in his chair.

"I... I did nothing you crazy cow!" He yelped as she got closer.

"I... Want... My... Purple... Back... You... Spaz muncher..." She hissed in a deadly, almost unlovely.

The nurses were quick to almost grab a phone and call the doctors, "Shia is in her 'state' again!"

"I AINT IN NO STATE! I JUST WANT MA FUCKING PENCIL BACK!" She gave an ear piercing squeal and everyone blocked their ears.

Then there was silence before a thump as they looked over at Shia, half curled up on the floor.

"Why did they put her to sleep?" The voice was only soft but it made everyone look at the owner of the voice.

The small girl sat at the table with her brother and as everyone looked at her she sunk into his chest for safety from the eyes glued to her.

He gave a slight hiss for them to back off but no one moved there gaze from the red head, despite how much he wanted to be left alone.

"Sori...San... Why do they stare?" she questioned and he merely shrugged as they soon redirected their stares to the doctor near the neatly balled up Shia.

Sasori looked around before returning back to looking at Shia who seemed partly awake now and seemed way less annoyed and had a drugged expression on her face.

Then she spotted Sasori looking at her and she gave him a smile that seemed flirty but he just looked away, returning to looking at picture as he began toying with colours again as he looked for the right one.

Aozora was still looking at Shia but with a nudge from the red head she looked away but not before a young nurse stood and smiled out over them all, "Everyone back to their rooms please. If we find anyone roaming you all know the punishment."

Everyone seemed to shuffle away while Shia slowly rose to her feet and dusted herself off and just smiled as she headed for the rooms.

Sasori and Aozora sat still, not knowing where to go. The nurses walked to them and smile softly, "Your bags have been taken to your rooms. Sasori will be located in Block B room 3. Aozora will be allocated in Block a room 6."

The two just nodded, Aozora's body shaking at the thought of leaving her brother and the nurse knew as Zora gripped tighter on the red haired boys arm. The nurse smiled, "Come on, Aozora. I'll take you to your room first."

Aozora shuffled behind him and whined like a soft puppy and the nurse smiled again but Aozora hissed, "You too... The devil has stolen you to death."

Sasori gripped her and he bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I'll find her room." he then began walking away and toward the A block with his sister at heel, leaving the nurse stunned.

The walk wasn't far from the main dining room and it was a glassed walk way and upon entering the walk they were blinded by sun light. It was rare to see sun in this place but the walk way was always sunny unless it was raining then it was fun to sit and watch the rain drops patter on the windows above their heads.

Aozora looked up at her brother, "Is this like the rest of the places?"

He sighed and shrugged, "I don't know. Hopefully not. They seem different. Maybe they will keep us."

She nodded and moved away from him, "Hopefully." then she moved back in and hugged him close before moving to her door and smiling, "Bye Sori-San!"

As soon as Aozora was in the room Sasori turned and walked to his own room with a soft smile at the door.

The walk to his own room was quick and as he moved a bit and kept looking at the doors, trying to find room 3 as all the numbers were mixed up.

Then he found it and opened the door and opened it slightly as he looked it. Then he saw someone else in the room and he moved slightly before he was spotted, "Hey, Un!" The blonde boy said softly and smiled again before moving forward, "So you're the 'Room Mate'? Yeah?"

Sasori sighed softly and nodded, "Yeah." He moved forward with another sigh, unbothered by him.

"Sasori right? Un?" he said softly at him and Sasori gave a soft growl as he moved into the room more.

"Right," he huffed and grabbed stuff from the bag of cloths and moved to a bathroom. How he just wanted a shower.

"YOU AGAIN? WHY THE HELL!" The girl's huff was annoyed but seemed strange at the same time.

Aozora gave a shy nod and moved away from the girl's sight and Shia moved slightly to get back into sight, "So you're the poor unlucky sod to be sharing a room with me."

She sighed softly, "N...No. I don't m...mind." she stuttered slightly.

"Well you should," Shia smirked and moved toward the girl as she sat unpacking cloths into the little cupboard by her bed side. "I'm mean, nasty, a ..." She was cut off by a squeal, "YOU HAVE A BLUE NIGHT LIGHT!"

Aozora gave a soft nod, "Y...Yes. It makes stars on the roof." This seemed to make Shia grin and grab the nightlight and put it on and turned all the lights off and sat on her bed, looking at the silver metal like roof.

There were only a few things that escaped her lips including a few 'ohhs' and 'Ahhs' and maybe a 'Wow' in there too as she seemed so fixated in the stars.

"Oops!" Sasori seemed to say as he stood on the tooth brush and it snapped under his foot.

From the room he could hear a 'what' from his roommate but he ignored him and just got into the shower, a sick urge engulfed him to be clean.

The water went to a straight warm temperature which felt nice. The shower was designed to get no hotter then what it already was. It could go lower but due to safety on these mental people they had to make sure they couldn't burn themselves.

When the shower turned off Sasori was nice and clean and he dried himself, got dress and headed out into the room where Deidara gave him a smile.

Sasori nodded at the smile but ignore him as he sat back on the bed and unpacked neatly, everything seemed folded and away in all spots that everything could be found easily and was neat.

Then suddenly the door of the bathroom flung open and out came a very annoyed, red faced Blonde with a broken toothbrush in his hand.

* * *

><p>That wasn't really as long as I would have liked but I am at a farm so I had to cut it off short and hopefully update another chapter soon.<p>

Next chapter I will be trying something new so bare with me if the next chapter takes forever to write.


End file.
